The invention relates to a device for recovering oil of an oil slick on a body of water, whereby the device is supported on the water by at least one first floating body having an outlet that is open on one side in the direction of the oil slick and that discharges, on the other side, into a channel with sidewalls.
It is generally known that oil accidents at sea lead to great environmental catastrophes. In particular, if the accident occurs in the vicinity of a coast, soiling of a large to very large coastal strip with oil cannot be avoided. The consequence is destruction of the flora and fauna in this area for an unforeseeable time. Something similar is true for oil accidents on the high seas, but such environmental catastrophes do not have as direct a visible effect.
It is basically known that the oil which is flowing out forms an oil slick on the body of water. Such an oil slick spreads further and further. This occurs because of the oil quantity which frequently follows and because of the constant lowering of the level on the oil slick boundaries, wherein the oil slick becomes thinner and thinner. Various efforts to fight such an oil slick are known. Frequently, chemical agents which emulsify the oil are used, so that it sinks and can apparently no longer be seen. Nevertheless, the oil is present, as before, in the water.
The suctioning off of the oil from the oil slick by means of suctioning devices is also known. With known systems, however, a large fraction of water is always suctioned in also, which, in part, leads to a large liquid quantity which can no longer be controlled. In particular, the separators which can be obtained at the time are not able to separate sufficiently the oil from the water which is also suctioned in the short time available.